Night of a Thousand Stars
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Alone in her ice castle, Elsa is feeling isolated & lonely; everyone hates her & thinks she's a monster. She is feeling like she actually is a monster until a certain Winter Spirit comes and cheers her up, telling her how it's okay to be different and be who she is. He finds himself opening up to her as she does the same. They both realize they have a connection & are a lot alike.
1. The Winter Guardian

**Hey guys! There's a Rise of the Guardians and Frozen crossover! I personally think Elsa and Jack Frost would make an adorable couple, so, here's a one-shot of the two of them! Thanks for reading! ^_^**

**Hope you like it and please do leave a review/comment letting me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR/AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

* * *

"_Night of a Thousand Stars_"

**. . .**

The night sky that is covered in thousands of small sparkling stars are hidden behind the thick, grey clouds. Snowflakes fall out of the clouds, falling below to cover the ground with a thick layer of white snow.

The snow goes at least up to the people who live in the small town of Arendelle, which is weird, considering it is the middle of summer.

Ever since Elsa fled her coronation ceremony after the argument between her and her sister, Anna, and everyone witnessing she had the ability to create ice and snow, snow has been raining down on Arendelle. Harsh, cold winds come and go, making it awfully chilly in the town, making the people freeze; Elsa created winter when it's supposed to be summer.

A man, looks like to be in seventeen years old, runs his hand through his white hair with one hand while he uses his other hand to firmly hold onto his staff. His striking blue eyes narrow at the snow that's falling gracefully from the sky.

His eyebrow goes up as a confused expression crosses his face. He frowns as he silently thinks to himself, "_It's summer… and it's… snowing?_" He shakes his head as he drags his feet through the snow as he makes his way up the large mountain.

"Okay, I certainly didn't do this." He mumbles under his breath as he takes a deep breath and lifts himself off the ground, flying to the top of the mountain instead of climbing it.

When he makes it to the top, his eyes widen and his mouth falls open as he stares ahead of him. The sight in front of him leaves him speechless; not understanding at all how it's even possible.

A few feet in front of him, a large, beautiful castle made out of ice is there; looking like an absolute masterpiece. The man tries to figure out how this is possible; how this was made or better yet, _who_ was made this because surely no regular human can build this.

"What the…?" He breaths as he runs his hand again through his snow covered hair. His eyes look up and down at the large ice castle, staring down each and every detail from the bottom to the top.

When he takes another step forward towards the castle, he suddenly hears a strange noise coming from inside. He raises an eyebrow as he starts letting his bare feet lead him up the ice stairs and to the front doors of the castle.

Slightly, he can see through the ice doors a woman on her knees, sobbing loudly into her hands. Her back is to the door so she doesn't notice someone standing there, watching her.

He can hear the pain in her voice as her body shakes with every sob that leaves her lips. With a deep breath, he pushes the doors open, and takes a step inside the large castle of ice.

A gasp leaves his lips as he enters the castle, admiring the inside's beauty. There is no doubt that this is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen in his life; never has he seen such a castle with more details and beauty than this one, which is made out of solid ice and nothing else.

The woman spins around, her head leaving her hands so she can glance over her shoulder to stare down the intruder who just entered her home. She narrows her eyes at the old, but charming looking man as she asks coldly, "What are you doing here?"

He watches her stand up from the floor and stare him down and he can't help, but notice just how beautiful she is. She has pale skin, piercing blue eyes, long, platinum blonde hair that's in a loose, side braid, very slight, barely visible freckles on her face, and a slender, perfect body. She is wearing a beautiful crystal-blue, off the shoulders, dress with a transparent cape with snowflakes on them.

Not knowing what to say, he just stares at her beauty while she takes a step back, shaking her head and moving her eyes away from him. "Please," She almost whispers; she can tell from the innocent look on his face that he isn't some angry citizen from Arendelle who found her and wants to kill her, "you have to go."

He instantly puts his hands up, showing he is not here to harm her. He can see how tense her body is and how scared she is; the pain clearly in her eyes. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here… well, I kinda got blamed for all of, well, _this_." He rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, "Y'know the whole 'winter during the summertime' in Norway… well, actually more like in Arendelle."

The woman just stares at him, her eyes looking him up and down, examining every detail of him. He's tall, thin, white hair, blue eyes, pale, charming, and has a somewhat of a childish looking face. He's wearing a blue hooded sweater, tight, tan trousers, and barefoot with a wooden staff in his hand.

Her eyebrows knit together, "Who are you?"

He points his pointer finger against his chest and raises an eyebrow, "Me? Oh, I'm Jack Frost! I'm actually the Guardian of Fun. I'm the Winter Guardian, basically and-" He stops himself as he takes a few steps closer to her, narrowing his eyes as a confused look forms on his face. "Wait," He studies her face for a second before continuing, "you can… see me?"

The woman's face suddenly breaks into a smile as she gasps when she realizes who exactly he is. "Of course! You're _the_ Jack Frost!" She grins at him, "Of course I can see you, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Well, if someone doesn't believe in me… they sort of don't see me. But you believe in me! That's great!" He grins and takes another step towards her, but she suddenly takes a step back, her eyes wide.

Jack takes a step backwards so he doesn't scare her and slowly places his staff on the ground so he can raise both hands up to show her he has no intention of hurting her. "Okay, why don't we start with your name?"

She bites her lip and folds her arms across her chest, hugging her body tightly, "I'm Elsa."

He smiles at her, "Nice to meet you." The Guardian's eyes slowly begin to wander around the ice castle; still amazed at the way the ice was formed to create a large, perfect castle. "So, how exactly did you _find_ this place? It's amazing! I couldn't come close to making something like this."

Elsa smiles briefly before a frown suddenly forms on her face as she remembers everything that's happened in the last few hours. She turns her face away from him and shakes her head, her eyes beginning to water. "I… I did this." She looks back up at him as tears are so close to escaping her eyes and sliding down her pale cheeks, "Please, you have to go. I don't want to hurt you."

Jack shakes his head, "You're not going to hurt me. C'mon, you don't have to be so scared of me-"

Elsa tries to stop him, signaling him not to come any further by raising her hand to him, but accidentally, without her controlling it, ice comes shooting out of her hand and straight for Jack's head.

She gasps in horror and watches as he ducks his head when the ice is only inches from hitting his eye. Her hands fly to her mouth as she watches him stand back up straight and look her directly in the eyes with a confused expression.

"You… you… what?" He doesn't know what to say or how to react to what just happened. When she said _she_ made this place, he thought she was just overreacting or lying or _something_. He didn't think it was actually possible for her to have the ability to create ice.

That's when it hit him.

_She's _ the one who turned the town of Arendelle into winter while it's supposed to be summer. She's the one who made a blizzard come to the town and make the mountain more windy and freezing than usual.

His eyes widen and he just stares at her, trying to figure out how this is possible. His eyebrows furrow together in confusion, "I don't understand. You can… but… how?"

Elsa shakes her head as a single tear slides down her cheek, "Of course you don't understand. I barely understand it!" She takes a deep breath as a silent sob escapes her body, her lips trembling with every word she says, "I'm some kind of monster! Don't you see it? I can't control these powers I have! I hurt anyone that's in my way that's why I came up on this mountain. That's why I'm isolating myself from everybody else; I need to! I don't have a choice. I ruin everything with this ability I have. I almost killed my sister when we were children, Jack!" A few tears now escaped her eyes, streaming down her rosy cheeks as she shakes her head, biting down hard on her trembling lip.

Jack watches the tears roll down her cheeks and he wants nothing more than to go right up to her and wipe them away with his thumb. Instead, he listens to her. That's what she needs. Someone to listen to her; to not be afraid of her and what she can do.

"My sister, Anna, and I were just playing around when we were children. Having a good time and just playing with the snow I created in the room in our castle. It was so much fun- we even built a snowman!" She looks away as haunted memories swims in her ice color eyes, "She was going too fast… I couldn't keep up with her and the next thing I know, she was falling. I tried to use my powers to prevent her from falling, but instead I stroke her in the head. She could have died! We had to remove all her memories from her so she wouldn't know what I was capable of. Do you realize how hard it was for me to grow up, keeping my distance from her?"

She takes a shaky deep breath; she never shared her feelings with anyone before. When her and Anna's parents died, that was the end for her. She had no one. She had no one in the world left who knew of her powers and no one she can go to so she can feel comfort. She finds herself able to talk to Jack, though, but she has no idea why. "I couldn't control my powers so I kept my distance from everyone; I had to keep myself locked away in my room while she continuously knocked on my bedroom door! Her and I… we don't even know how to communicate now! We have no relationship. When I found out she was going to marry some man she has only known for a few minutes, I grew furious and I lost control. I couldn't help it! When she ripped off my glove, ice just shot right out of my hand… I could have hurt someone!"

"Elsa, it isn't your fault. You didn't ask for this kind of power, but that doesn't mean it's all necessarily bad." Jack tries to reason with her, but she shakes her head. "No, Jack, nothing about what I possess is good! There may be beauty in it… but there's great danger and I can't control it."

"You just need to learn how to control it. Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. You're not a danger to anyone. You're not a monster!" Jack says as he slowly walks right up to her, now only inches from her.

She shakes her head as another tear slides down her cheek, "How can you say that? I turned the summer into winter and I can't even change it back! I don't know how and the people of Arendelle want to kill me! I'm their 'Snow Queen'. They want me out of _their_ town. That's why I'm up here, by myself. That's why I created this castle of ice way up in the mountains. Somewhere where I can be _me_; this is somewhere where I can unleash the power inside of me and not worry about hurting anyone. I'm free here!"

"You belong down there with everyone else and not all alone by yourself up here, Elsa!" Jack yells, trying to reason with her. He can't imagine how hated and lonely she must feel being up here in the mountains locked away in some ice castle. She may be free here, but she's all alone, isolated from everyone.

"No, Jack, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." She whispers as she tears her eyes away from his. She closes her eyes and clenches her fists by her side, fighting the tears, but that doesn't stop them from escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

He looks down at his hands and sighs, "I know how it feels to not feel like you belong anywhere. You feel so lonely and so different. You think you'll only be happy if you're by yourself." He looks back up at her, but her head is still facing the floor and her eyes are squeezed shut. He continues, "When I first became a Guardian, I thought the Man in the Moon made some kind of mistake. I couldn't grasp the idea of _me_ the classic rebel and prankster, being some kind of responsible Guardian. It took me a while to realize the actual purpose behind my powers before I became a true Guardian."

He rubs the back of his neck and can see how her body tenses at his words, "I'm just like you, I possess the power of ice and snow. I used to be a regular teenage boy until I fell in a lake after saving my sister from falling in. I… I drowned and then died. The Man in the Moon thought it was a selfless and he saw me as a hero by saving my sister in the cost of my own life. Elsa, you're more misunderstood than some kind of evil person. You're kind and I can see it in your eyes and in that smile I saw before that you're no villain."

Her eyes slowly open and she cautiously looks up at him. For the first time, she has _hope_ in her eyes. The corners of her lips slowly curve up to form a small smile on her face as Jack tells her his story. "Elsa, I never thought in a million years I'd be a true Guardian and I get the chance to make children laugh and have fun. I never thought I'd be able to create winter and make ice. I never thought I'd be able to be the Winter Spirit."

Taking another step closer to her, their bodies almost touching now, "Did you know what I once said to the other Guardians? I said, 'You don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines! I'm… snowballs and fun times'. That's truly how I felt. Listen, Elsa, you're scared and you feel different from everybody else, but that's not _all_ such a bad thing! You're special." He sighs, "You're beautiful."

Her eyes widen at that last part, but she can't help the smile that slowly forms on her lips. He's certainly different from everyone else. She can actually relate to him and he actually understands her. He understands how she feels. He doesn't see her as some monster who is out to hurt everyone.

Jack Frost sees her as an actual person.

_And_ he thinks she's beautiful.

For once, instead of running away and hiding in her room, she stays standing in front of him and, out of nowhere, wraps her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

At first, he's stunned, but he quickly recovers and smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her body against him. It's almost as if she was made to fit in his arms as they fit perfectly together. He closes his eyes for a second and then, all too quickly for his liking and hers, they pull apart from the embrace.

Elsa smiles up at him and then tilts her head slightly to the side, "Hey… what do you say, oh I don't know, maybe a… snowball fight?"

Jack gasps mockingly as he raises a questioning eyebrow at her, "Are _you_ challenging _me_, the Guardian of Winter, to a _snowball_ fight?"

She simply shrugs her shoulders, laughing. "Oh, I don't know," She smirks, "_maybe_ I am."

"Oh, well then I cannot say no to _the_ Snow Queen!" He jokes with a chuckle, "I accept your cha- Hey!" He yells as he watches her take a head start, running out of the ice castle and outside into the freezing cold.

He quickly flies out of the castle, grabbing his staff on his way out, and catching up to her. She grins at him when he meets her outside, "What took you so long, _Guardian_?"

The Guardian rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest, "Ha, ha, very funny. _Somebody_ kinda cheated." Before she can reply, he managed to sneak a snowball behind his back and he quickly launches it at Elsa, hitting her directly in the face.

As the snow slides off her face, he sees her mouth agape, as her eyes are wide and staring at him in shock. She shakes her head, slowly bending down to grab a pile of snow, and patting it together to form a perfect, firm snowball. "You're going to regret that, Frost."

"Oh is that s-" Right in the middle of his sentence, the snowball hits his face and before the snow even slides off his face, another snowball is thrown right at his chest. He slowly wipes it off with his hand and grins at her, "Oh, you _so_ asked for it now."

The two of them continue their snowball fight for what seems like hours, running around in the snow; they chased one another, threw snowballs, created slides made out of ice, and just hung out, enjoying each other's company.

Eventually, from all the running around, Elsa grows tired and lies down right in the snow, staring up at the night sky. She smiles as Jack lies right beside her and it takes her a second to realize he's making a snow angel. She laughs and shakes her head, making a snow angel herself, trying to argue that hers is better, which, of course, he disagrees.

Elsa starts piling snow on top of Jack, tilting her head to the side as she props herself up on her elbows so she can use one hand to push the snow on top of Jack's body. He rolls his sapphire eyes and raises an eyebrow at her, "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Burying you in snow." She says with a laugh, "Like people bury one another in sand, I'm doing the same thing only with snow."

The Snow Queen continues what she's doing for a few more minutes before Jack suddenly wraps her wrists and pull her right on top of him; her lying on top of his body.

She gasps at the sudden movement and stares him directly in the eyes, not knowing what to say. She's stunned. Jack smiles at this and the next thing he finds himself doing, he moves his head closer to hers and gently places his lips on top of hers.

To his surprise, she doesn't pull away and, instead, she kisses him back. The two of them smile into the kiss and let the snow to continue to fall around and on top of them, neither of them paying attention to anything around them, but each other.

The kiss last a few more moments before Elsa pulls away, stroking her fingers through his hair lazily with a small smile on her lips. "I liked that… a lot."

Jack grins at this and lays his head back against the snow-covered ground. "Good, because I liked that too… a lot." He plants another kiss on her cold lips before pulling away, whispering, "You're never going to feel alone again, that's a Guardian promise, got that?"

All she can do is nod, the idea of him being around and not feeling so alone and different all the time would be great. He strokes her cheek with his thumb when an idea comes to his head.

Elsa, already knowing what he's going to say, laughs, "Oh, so the Guardian wants a rematch in our snowball fight after losing miserably to me?"

Jack only rolls his eyes, but can't help the laugh that escapes his lips, "I did _not _lose! You just… got one over on me when I was bending down making a snowball. You cheated! I wasn't ready for that one."

She just shakes her head as she stands up slowly, offering her hand to him to help him up, "Besides, when you started to fly, you were cheating!"

"No, I'm just… well," He shrugs, "good like that." He then grabs her hands in his and stares her in the eyes, loving the way her blue eyes sparkle as she stares back at him. "So, what do you say? Best two out of three?"

Elsa taps her chin in a joking way before nodding her head excitedly and laughing, "Oh, you're _so_ on."

After sharing another small kiss, the two of them start chasing each other around on the large mountain. They are throwing snowballs at each other, and playing around, having fun and at the time, forgetting whatever problems they have going on and only focusing on each other as they enjoy their time together with a thousand stars shining above them in the night sky.


	2. Guardian Promise

**Hi guys! So, after lots of thinking, I decided to maybe continue this. It'll probably be a bunch of one-shots and moments between Jack Frost and Elsa because I'm actually working on another side story that's multi-chaptered :) I'll let you know when I actually upload that one onto Fanfiction. I'm also working on the next chapter to _this_ story too so expect another update soon, thanks! ^_^**

**I also want to thank ****WritersElemental****for the idea to this chapter! :)**

**Thank you all so much for your support, following, favoriting, reviewing, and, most important, for reading. I very much appreciate it, thank you! Thanks for reading! ^_^**

_**Anyways, hope you like it, please let me know what you think of it by commenting/reviewing, I'd really appreciate it, thanks! :D**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR/AND FROZEN.**

* * *

Elsa stands at the edge of the mountain, staring above her at the beautiful night sky. She sighs as she hugs her arms tightly around her body as her thoughts wander.

There has been one thought that keeps coming back since her and Jack Frost began to be more than friends. He's been staying at her ice castle with her for a few weeks now, keeping her company and enjoying their time together.

They play around with one another, throwing snowballs, making snow-angels, building a bunch of snowman, ice-skating, snowboarding; everything. They spend every moment together and neither of them feels alone anymore.

The thought that's been haunting her only began about a week ago when Jack told her how he's immoral, which she knew, and he told her how he's been stuck as a seventeen year old boy for three-hundred years now.

It took her a few days to really let the information sink into her head that he will never age. He's immortal and he will live for eternally as a Guardian while she continues to slowly age.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath; she thought by coming out here alone to stare up at the stars it will calm herself down and stop thinking about this, but clearly, it's not working.

_He'll be gone one day_.

Her mind keeps telling her that. When she begins to grow old, he'll eventually leave her and continue on with his life. Even _before _she grows old he'll probably leave her, considering he has a job to do; a responsibility.

Jack Frost is a Guardian who has to travel around the world, making children happy and creating snow during the wintertime. He doesn't have time for a relationship, especially a relationship that would never work out anyways.

She runs her hand through her soft hair and sighs as snow falls gently around and on top of her. She wipes the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and looks down at the snow-covered ground.

_It's only a matter of time before he leaves her behind_.

Sighing, Elsa clenches her hands into tight fists; she feels angry. Not at him, of course. She's just mad at the world. She has never felt so alone before; once her parents died, she had no one, considering she never formed a real relationship with Anna after almost killing her.

Elsa bites her lip and slams her foot on the ground, creating ice shards to shoot out of the ground. She gasps and takes a step back, shaking her head.

Once Jack leaves her, she'll really be all alone _again_. She can't go back to Arendelle, how could she? Everyone there thinks of her as a monster who turned summer into winter. She can't control her emotions and she can't control the power that unleashes from her body.

Covering her face with her hands, Elsa lets a few tears roll down her cheeks before she jumps when a gentle hand touches her shoulder. She spins around and her eyes immediately lock with Jack's piecing blue ones.

Before she can say a word, Jack pulls her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. She can't help herself and she finds herself sobbing into his shoulder, holding onto him as if she'll die if she doesn't.

He doesn't say a word as he holds her there, keeping his arms securely around her waist, and wincing every time he hears a loud sob escape her lips. He can feel her body tremble with every sob and it nearly breaks his heart.

Jack isn't sure how long they've been like that, but eventually, Elsa falls to her knees, sitting in the snow, and staring at her lap. Jack kneels down beside her and places his hand on hers, offering a small smile, "Talk to me."

Although Jack is known to be a prankster and loves to play games, he can be very caring and very serious when needed to be. He lets her take her time as she sits there in silence, trying to calm herself down before she ends up creating a blizzard; a blizzard this freezing mountain cannot afford to have.

"I'm sorry." She finally whispers, which confuses Jack. Before he could question her, she continues, "I hate it how you saw me like this. I… I'm still working on how to control my emotions and all."

He shakes his head, "Elsa, don't. You're upset about something that's obviously important to you. What's going on? You know you can always talk to me, right?"

Elsa glances up at him; her ice blue eyes locking with his and it breaks her heart as she stares at the face he will have the rest of his life. He'll never age, never grow old, never change.

"Elsa, please… what's going on with you? You said you'd be back shortly and you were just going to clear your head about some things, but you never returned. You shouldn't be out here alone in the freezing cold. What's going on in that head of yours?" Jack asks as he tilts his head slightly to the side, staring at her beautiful face despite the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jack, don't you see it?" Elsa finds herself asking him with her eyebrows furrowed together. "Don't you understand?" Her voice raises a bit, but she quickly takes a deep breath and settles down. "Why are you even still here? _How _can you even still be here while we both know what's to come."

Jack, obviously still confused, rubs the back of his neck and raises a questioning eyebrow, "Uh, Elsa, can you explain a bit further? Where else would I be?"

She lets out a frustrated huff as she stands up, walking away from him, "You should be back to the North Pole, where you belong!"

He narrows his eyes at her and stands up as well, following her, "Uh, excuse me?"

Elsa spins around and points her finger at him, narrowing her own eyes at him, "Come on, Jack _Frost_, don't you see it? You're a Guardian and what am I? A regular person. You belong where the other Guardians are, taking care of your responsibilities. You don't have time for someone like me who will only grow old while you're immortal!"

Now everything makes sense and he understands what she's so upset about. He takes a step closer to her and shakes his head, "Elsa, I get it. You're worried that because I'm stuck… well, like _this_, and I'm immortal, I wouldn't want to be with you, someone who will continuously grow old."

She nods her head, looking away from him, as another tear slides down her cheek, "Yeah."

Jack shakes his head, running his hand through his snow-white hair, "Elsa, that's not true. Do you even get how similar we are to one another? We have so many things in common and you make me feel not so alone anymore. You make me feel not so different and by myself. I was literally lost without you and now that I've found you… I don't want to lose you. I get you're scared that one day you'll be much older than me while I'm stuck at this age forever, but that won't change how I feel about you."

"Listen, I'm honestly not good at this stuff. I never really loved someone before, but you're someone different… special. I enjoy spending time with you and I want you to know that I'd never leave you, despite your age. I have Guardian responsibilities, but I can take care of them and still be here with you. Yeah, I'd probably miss a few days with you while traveling the world quickly, but it'd only be for a few days I'm gone or you could even come with me!" Jack says with a crooked grin. "You're never going to feel alone anymore. You're always going to have me in your life, is that understood?"

"One day you may get sick of me and want to move on with your life, Jack. Then what? What happens to me? I'm left alone _and_ heartbroken?" Elsa asks in a whisper, scared of the answer.

Jack takes another step towards her and his fingers lace with her own, connecting their hands together, "One step at a time, okay? But Elsa, there is no way I'd ever get sick of you. You make me feel so free and I can be my true self around you." Jack presses his forehead against hers and smiles down at her, "Let it go. Let all of your worries go and just focus on us. Right now. In the present. Nothing else. Got that?"

"I just… I just don't want to lose you." Elsa whispers against his lips; their faces only inches apart. She bites down on her lip and closes her eyes as another tear escapes her eye.

Jack moves his hand and wipes away the tear with his thumb as he places a gentle kiss on her lips, "You'll never lose me. Guardian promise, got that? May sound kinda lame, but Elsa, you're my Snow Queen. You're my best friend. You're the girl I, well… I-"

"I love you too." She says with a small giggle as she plants another kiss on his lips. "And Jack?"

He raises an eyebrow and she smiles, "Thank you." She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. He closes his eyes as they share a tight embrace as he whispers in her ear, "Don't thank me. Although I do have the rest of our lives to say this, Elsa, I… I do love you."

She smiles widely and pulls away from him, grinning, "Hey, what do you say we do something fun?"

"Got somethin' in mind?" He asks with a childish grin as he grabs her hand in his and begins walking through the snow.

Elsa nods her head and kisses his cheek, "Ice-skating?"

"I'd love to! Sounds great, let's go!" Jack Frost starts running to the pond covered in thick layers of ice that the two of them found earlier in the day.

The two of them may not know what the future holds for them, but they know right now, they can't think of a time they've been happier than with each other and a time where they didn't feel so alone.


	3. Winter Wonderland

**Hi everyone, how's it going? Sorry for the delay in update, I've been having some serious problems with my dog… I haven't had the chance to write, but here's another chapter to the story, sorry if it's not my best, my head is thinking of so many other things while writing it, but this idea was stuck in my head and I just **_**had**_** to write it before I forgot it. I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so very much for your reviews, follows, for favoriting, and reading! I really appreciate it! **Also, if you ever have any suggestions, ideas, or a scene you want to see, just PM me or leave a comment and I'd be more than happy to write it. Thanks! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading! ^_^**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR/AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

* * *

Elsa and Jack Frost walk hand in hand through the snow one night on the mountain as snow gently falls from the sky, covering the mountain in layers of white powder.

The night sky and shining stars are hidden behind the thick, grey, snow-clouds. On the top of the mountain where the couple is, a strong, cold breeze passes through, sending chills down their spines, but they don't mind, the two of them love the cold weather and the beautiful sight of the snow.

Elsa's bright ice color eyes stare at the small snowflakes that are falling from the sky with a slight frown. She sighs, "Jack?"

The Guardian raises an eyebrow at her, signaling for her to continue. She hesitates, trying to find the right words to ask her question. She squeezes his hand a little and glances up at his questioning gaze, "Can you… Do you think you could fix my mistake?"

Jack's eyebrows knit together as he stops walking and faces her, "What mistake?"

Elsa nervously looks away from him, swallowing the lump that's stuck in her throat, "Jack, look around- it's _winter_! It's supposed to be the summer. Can you… can you change it back?"

Jack rubs the back of his neck and slowly shakes his head as his eyes drop her gaze and fall to the white ground. "I _create_ winter, not so much stop it." He looks back up at her with an apologetic look in his piercing blue eyes. "Besides, why change it, the winter's nice." He winks, but his grin vanishes and is replaced with a frown when he sees the seriousness on her face. "I'd love to help, but I just… can't. It's not your powers that created that snowstorm down in Arendelle, it's your emotions that did that. I don't know how, but you're the only one who can stop it."

Elsa sighs and nods her head slowly, "I understand." She grabs his hand again and smiles, "So, how about we do something fun tonight?"

A spark of excitement forms in the Guardian's eyes at her words and he quickly nods his head, grinning like a small child who just received one of the best gifts in the world on Christmas Day. "Sounds good to me and I think I know just what we should do."

"Oh really?" She asks with a giggle as she raises an eyebrow at him, "And what's that?"

He flies up in the air, still holding onto one of her hands as she stands still on the ground, "What do you say we go ice skating?"

A wide smile forms on the Snow Queen's lips as she nods her head excitedly, pushing a lock of her platinum hair behind her ear, "I like the sound of that. Can we go to that frozen pond we found a few days ago? It was so beautiful there and the ice seemed thick enough to hold the two of us while we skate."

"We're definitely going there." He says with a grin, but then raises an eyebrow at her, "Do you need skates?"

Elsa takes a step back from him, folding her arms across her chest, and giving him a surprised look. "Do I need skates? Are you nuts? Jack Frost, you're not the only one here that can go ice skating without skates. I can create ice too, you know."

She giggles when he puts up his hands in a defensive way and smiles widely at the sound of his laughter, "Okay, okay, I get it. Just don't go crying to me when you end up slipping repeatedly because you can't stand up straight on the ice." He's teasing her as she smirks while flying around her in circles, "You need to be a _professional_ to skate like the way I do."

A loud laugh escapes her lips as she rolls her eyes at him, joking along with the Guardian. "Oh, I wouldn't be so cocky now, Frost. Who says _you're_ a professional anyways?"

He lets out a mocking gasp as his hand flies to his mouth, "How offensive!"

Elsa only laughs as she begins walking towards the direction where the frozen pond is, "Oh come on you, let's get going. I can't _wait_ to go skating. It's so graceful and beautiful, wouldn't you say?"

Smiling, Jack flies beside her, glancing at her face to see the warm look in her eyes as they shine like thousands of stars, "Agreed." His eyebrows knit together in confusion as he watches her lift up her dress a little so she can walk in the snow a lot easier than having her dress drag along in the snow, getting wet and ruined. "Elsa, why don't you just hop on my back and I'll fly us there?"

Elsa rubs her upper arm and looks away from him, slightly embarrassed. She sighs and shakes her head slowly, "I prefer walking."

"Is that so?" Jack asks, not buying it at all. "C'mon, why don't you want me flying us there? I mean, yeah we're almost there and all, but wouldn't it be easier that way? And a lot more fun, if I may add."

"I suppose so, it's just that, well…" She huffs in frustration when she can't form the right words to explain how she feels. "I'm scared." She glances up at his shocked, but understanding eyes, "I know it must be fun and it's stupid to feel this way, but I'm just a tad scared right now and not ready. You understand what I mean?"

He offers her a small smile to show her that he understands one hundred percent. He felt the same way at first when he figured it out that he could fly; he was scared and just needed some time.

Without saying another word about it, the couple makes it to the large, frozen pond, which is surrounded by hundreds of trees covered in snow. Elsa smiles at the sight; she always believed that when the trees with no leaves is covered in the white snow, it is the most beautiful thing in the world; the way the snow lies perfectly on the branches and when the snow hits the snow, making it sparkle.

Elsa doesn't waste a second before sliding right onto the frozen pond, giggling as she spins around gracefully, showing Jack she doesn't need skates to ice skate.

The Winter Guardian can't seem to tear his eyes away from her as she spins around the ice, looking so beautiful and so graceful. He smiles as he watches her glide around with her eyes closed, not a care in the word as the snowflakes fall around her. He smiles to himself as he creates small snowflakes in the palm of his hand. Snow truly is a wonderful and beautiful sight, no wonder she was possessed with this power.

She peeks an eye open and grins at him, "You coming to join me or what?"

Jack Frost doesn't wait another second before stepping onto the ice and gliding over to where she is standing, waiting for him. He smiles at her when he stops right in front of her, a feet away, and raises an eyebrow, "I must say, you're quite the skater."

"Told you I was." She laughs, "I had nothing else to do while trapped in my room all alone, so, I practiced. Of course, it was kind of hard to do so while I had to listen to my younger sister softly knocking on my door with hope in her voice, asking me to build a snowman with her."

Jack cups Elsa's cheek in his hand and smiles down sadly at her, "No tears, no talking about anything sad, sound good? I want us to have a good night with laughs and smiles, agreed?"

Elsa grins at him, planting a soft kiss on his pale cheek, "Agreed."

Taking each other's hands, the two of them skate around the ice pond, laughing and giggling as they spin around, do tricks, fall, glide, jump; everything they can possibly do on the ice.

They're having a great time; they even share a small kiss in the center of the frozen pond as snow falls gracefully on top of them, covering the ground around where they're standing. A cold breeze cuts through the air, hitting against their skins.

Elsa tilts her head to the side and glances up at him as a yawn escapes her lips, "I'm going to go sit down for a few moments. Want to join me or continue skating around?"

Jack laughs, shaking his head as he rubs the back of his neck, "I think I'm going to continue skating to see if I could impress you."

"Oh, I can't wait to see what the Guardian of Winter has in mind." She jokes as she sits down on the snow, leaning her back against a tree. "Let's see what you got."

He grins as he turns his back to her and begins gliding around the ice, occasionally lifting himself up the ground to fly in the air to make a quick spin in midair. As he is in the air, a strong wind hits a nearby branch, breaking it, and making it fall to the ground.

As the branch falls, it hits the back of Jack's head, making him fall straight down to the frozen pond. At first, he just lies there and nothing happens, but suddenly the ice begins to crack beneath him. Before Elsa can even blink and fully understand what's going on, the ice completely cracks and Jack's half conscious body falls beneath the ice and into the freezing water.

Elsa's eyes widen and she screams his name, jumping to her feet and dashing over to the hole in the ice where the Guardian fell into. She drops to her knees and looks through the hole to see if she sees his body, but she sees nothing.

Not knowing what else to do, Elsa sucks in a deep breath before jumping through the hole, into the water that is ice cold. Although he can't die, Elsa doesn't feel like taking the chance; she cares way too much for him to just wait by the hole, waiting to see if he'll resurface or not.

Once Elsa's body touches the water below the shield of ice, a gasp escapes her lips and her eyes widen. She quickly scans the water, trying to see if she can spot the Guardian. She's not sure if he's even conscious or not, considering the branch hit him pretty hard and left him falling right into the ice and then into the water once it cracked.

There's a slight movement by Elsa's foot and she quickly swims downwards, ignoring her lungs that are screaming for air. She clenches her teeth together as she tries her hardest to stay under the water as long as possible. There is no way she's leaving him under here; not alone. He promised her he would never let her feel alone again and there's no way she's now going to leave him alone when he needs her help. He saved her when he came that night and now it's her turn to save him.

Her hand surprisingly finds the thin fabric of Jack's hoodie and a smile forms on her lips; she found him. She tries pulling him up, but she struggles to lift his weight. Frustrated and losing oxygen, she squeezes her eyes shut and clenches her jaw.

Ice begins to form from the bottom of the pond and slowly begins to grow until it reaches where the couple is. The ice forms around them, ice creating under their feet as it pushes the two of them upwards and towards the surface.

Elsa climbs out of the hole and collapses on the ice, gasping for air that her lungs so desperately needed. She slowly turns around to see the ice pushing Jack up through the hole and the next thing the Snow Queen knows, the hole is once again covered and sealed shut.

She lets out a sigh of relief and closes her eyes for a brief second, taking a few seconds to catch her breath. He's still breathing and looks fine, which is good. She runs her hand through her soaking wet hair as her body shakes from the cold. Yes, she loves the cold, but diving into freezing cold water, in the middle of the night, while it's snowing, yeah, she's cold.

She crawls over to Jack and lays there on the ice, shaking as her eyes drop again; she's tired. The ice froze her bones and she doesn't know what happened while she was in the water, but somehow she managed to create ice, which helped raise them to the surface. That took a lot of energy from her, making her mentally and physically exhausted.

Beside her, she hears a faint cough coming from Jack. Jack Frost turns on his side and coughs up all the water that went into his lungs, running a hand through his soaked, white hair. He blinks his eyes hard a few times before glancing beside him to see Elsa lying there with her eyes closed and her body shaking.

"E-Elsa?" He whispers into the night, his voice cracking as he tries to regain his breath. Memories of when he died after falling into a lake after saving his sister replays in his head and he has to shake his head to try to ignore the flashbacks.

Elsa's eyes slowly open and a small smile spreads across her lips at the sight of him kneeling beside her, doing just fine. "H-Hi." She stutters through chattering teeth. "You're okay."

"Thanks to you." He smiles and then his eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What happened?"

"You f-fell after a branch slammed against your head and the ice cracked under you. You fell into the water a-and I dived in after you." Elsa says as she sits up with the Guardian's help. "I was scared. I mean, yeah, you're immortal, but still…"

"No," He says, shaking his head, "thank you for getting me out of there. It's like, I was sort of conscious, but sort of not. I couldn't find my way up, I was just sinking down. I… Elsa, did you use your powers? I could have sworn I felt ice begin to form around us and help push us up until we were out of the water."

Rubbing the back of her neck, she nods her head, smiling nervously, "Yeah, I did. I… I don't know how. I was frustrated and I was losing air… it just happened all so quickly. Whatever I did though, it worked."

Jack smiles at her, "I told you your powers weren't all destructive. They could be used for good too… it could be a blessing and a curse."

Elsa pushes a lock of her damp hair behind her ear and smiles slightly at him, "I really hope you're right. Now, I'm freezing, care to head back to the castle?"

He nods his head and stands up, stretching his frozen and stiff muscles before offering a hand to her to help her up. Taking his hand, she stands up, still shaking a little, and takes his hand in hers.

"If anything, I think what you did today, helping me –an immortal- out of the freezing water when you could have died, that proves you're not a monster." He kisses the top of her hair and then begins heading in the direction of the ice castle.

While they walk, Elsa stops and turns to face Jack with wide, hopeful eyes. She swallows a lump that formed in her throat and takes a deep breath, "Jack? I… I should face my fears. I can't hide forever and even though I'm nervous, I think I'm ready. Can you… can you fly us back to the castle?"

Jack's eyebrow goes up, but a smile quickly forms on his lips, "Of course; I'd be happy to. Plus, it'd be a lot easier than walking through the cold while we're both very close to passing out." He chuckles, "So, you're ready?"

"Let's go!" Elsa smiles as she climbs onto his back and the next thing she knows, her feet are off the ground and they're up in the sky, flying right above the snow covered trees. A wide smile forms on the Snow Queen's face as they fly above the mountain; she never felt so _free_.

She holds onto him tightly as they fly, having some hope in her that maybe she isn't a monster and all a disaster waiting to happen. Maybe one day she'll be able to return to Arendelle and show the people she's on their side and not a threat; maybe she'll be able to go there before it's too late and stop the blizzard she created, making it go back to winter.

The sparkle is back in her ice color eyes as she smiles, knowing that although her powers of creating ice is a curse and a danger, maybe she can reverse it, making it a beautiful thing. She closes her eyes as she lets the wind hit against her face as Jack Frost flies through the night sky where thousands of stars shine above them as they head back to the castle- _their_ home.


	4. Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

**Hi! Here's another chapter to the story, hope you all like it and thank you very much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! I thank you all and I very much appreciate it :)**

**Please enjoy and I hope you all have a lovely holiday!**

_**Don't forget, all suggestions and ideas are always welcomed, please feel free to leave a comment or PM me! Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, that would mean a lot to me, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR/AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

* * *

Jack sits in the doorway of the large, ice castle, watching Elsa create ice in her hands, trying to control it. All day and night, Elsa has been outside in the snow, trying to learn how to control her powers and Jack has been there by her side all the way. Giving her advice every now and then, but really, she had to do this on her own. She needs to learn how to control her powers and how to control the power and not let the power control her.

The Guardian's eyebrows knit together as he watches her throw her hands up in frustration. For the last hour, she's been trying to unfreeze the tree that's a few feet ahead of her, but every time she tries to unfreeze it, she sends another dagger of ice through it.

Elsa hasn't taken a single break and by the looks of it, it doesn't look like she'll be stopping anytime soon. Jack frowns and stands up, holding his staff in one hand, as he hops down the stairs made out of ice and walks up to her. She needs a break and that's exactly what he's going to give her. Whether she likes it or not.

"Elsa?" His gentle voice breaks the silence of the outside. Snow falls from the white clouds that are scattered along the night sky, keeping the mountain freezing cold and snowy.

Surprised at his sudden appearance, she spins around and he has to duck when a shard of ice comes flying towards his head. Elsa gasps, her hands flying to her mouth as she watches the ice fly right passed him and slowly the Guardian stand back up straight, his eyes wide.

"Oops?" She offers a guilty smile and then sighs, rubbing her arm nervously, "Sorry about that. I'm still working on the whole 'controlling' thing." She pushes a lock of her platinum hair behind her ear, raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jack shrugs one of his shoulders, "I thought you could use a break. You've been working at this since early this morning; it's time you took a break and relaxed! C'mon, what do you say?"

"Jack I really should continue working at this… I still need a lot more practiced and if I ever want to return to Arendelle and get rid of that snow storm to bring back summer I really need to-" She starts rambling, but his next question cuts her off, leaving her stunned.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" He asks, a sparkle twinkling in his ice blue eyes as he smiles at her.

Elsa stares up at him, her mouth dropping open as those simple seven words, which bring back so many memories. She takes a step back as a frown forms on her lips as her eyes widen slightly as her mind tries to comprehend his words. His question. That oh so familiar question. "What did you just say?"

Confused, Jack narrows his eyes at her and asks his question a bit slower and clearer, "I said, do you want to build a snowman?" When she takes another step back away from him, he begins to worry. "Elsa, what's wrong? Are you okay? I mean, if you have something against snowmans than I perfectly understand and all-"

"No, no it's not that. I… it's just… that question." She sighs, looking down at the snow covered ground. "Those seven words have haunted me for so long… they still do."

"What do you mean?" Jack Frost asks, clearly confused at what the Snow Queen is talking about right now.

Elsa runs her hand through her hair and bites down on her lower lip, trying to keep her voice from cracking when she speaks. How should she exactly word this? How does she explain this to him? She surely can trust him, but it took her so long to try to forget those words… that _question_. She tried running from it, but part of her past caught up with her, finally. "Jack, you see, remember when I told you how I had to keep my distance from my sister because I didn't want to hurt her again and she couldn't find out about my powers? Well, every single day while I was locked up in my room, she would stand in front of my door, begging me to come out and play with her." Elsa's eyes slowly look up to meet Jack's eyes.

She swallows the lump in her throat and continues, "Every day my sister Anna would come by my door after seeing the snow out the window and ask me to come build a snowman with her. She would ask me to come out my door and she doesn't get to see me anymore. I cried in my room, hearing the pleading sound in her voice. All she wanted to do was spend time with me and I pushed her away. I ignored her. She would say how we used to be best buddies… and now we're not. We were so young… we were only children and she was so alone. She just wanted to know why at least. Why I didn't come out… why I didn't build a snowman with her."

A tear rolls down her cheek as the memories replay in her head. "I would tell her to go away and she would say okay… but she would always come back the next day. We were getting older now and she would still come by my door, knocking on it and asking in a cheery voice, ' do you want to build a snowman?' Meanwhile, I was locked away in my room, scared. Oh, I was so scared. My powers were getting stronger and the gloves my parents gave me weren't working. I was scared I would hurt my own parents."

Elsa looks away from Jack again, trying to hold back the tears, but failing miserably, "It came a time where Anna would no longer come by my door, asking if I would build a snowman with her. Our parents were going away for two weeks and… and they never came back. After they died… Anna knocked on my door finally, her voice so broken and so sad. She called out my name; she knew I was in there and so many people were asking where I've been. It was hard for her to have courage after that kind of lost, I felt the same way; she even told me how she was there for me, I just had to open the door. I just had to let her in. She was right when she told me we only had each other. It was just her and I and I never opened that door. She sat by my door, so broken and upset, and still, those seven words left her lips and it broke my heart. Today it still does. She asked in such a sad, lifeless, shaky voice, 'do you want to build a snowman?' I leaned against the door also, both of us so close, but so far away. I sat there and cried and she did the same."

Jack stands there, staring down at the broken girl who has had such a hard time coping with everything. To her, these powers that she possesses are nothing, but a curse. She lost her childhood with her sister and when their parents died, all she had left was her sister, and she couldn't even have that. She had no one. She's been alone her entire life and now here she is, regretting all the lost time wasted with her younger sister.

"Elsa," Jack says slowly, quietly, "she always did and always will know that you love her. Now that she knows about the powers you possess, I'm sure she understands. She understands you didn't want to hurt her and you were keeping your distance to protect her. Anna loves you, I'm sure of that. Believe me, she knows and she loves you so much."

Elsa manages a small smile before pulling Jack Frost into a tight hug; wrapping her slender arms around his neck and his arms immediately go to wrap around her waist. They stay like that for a long time, never wanting to leave each other's embrace, but when they finally do pull apart, Jack wipes away her tears with his thumb and smiles down at her, "Elsa… do you want to build a snowman?"

She's been wanting to say 'yes' to this question ever since she was a young girl. She smiles, now she can. She nods her head as she wipes the remaining tears off her cheeks, taking his hand in hers, "Yes, yes I would love to."

The two of them instantly get working on their snowman; rolling the snow into three balls, one large, one medium sized, and one small, for the head. Jack picks up the medium sized snowball and places it on the large ball, smiling at how perfect it looks and fits.

Elsa smiles as she carefully picks up the head of the snowman and places it gently on the medium sized snowball, making it look like a snowman. She laughs, "Anna and I once built a snowman before she lost her memories. We named him Olaf. Oh, he was such a wonderful snowman. Actually, he looked a lot like this one."

He laughs, "Olaf Junior than?"

"Definitely." Elsa agrees as she grabs two branches off the ground and sticks them where his arms should be. She picks grass that's under the snow out of the ground and places them above where his eyes should be, making eyebrows. She then places the remaining of the grass on the snowman's head, making it look like small pieces of hair.

Jack skips around, collecting rocks, and then grins as he and Elsa both place them on the snowman, creating eyes and buttons for the snowman. "I think it looks perfect." Jack says as he takes a step back to admire their work. "What do you think?"

She purses her lips together, narrowing her eyes at the snowman, and folding her arms across her chest. "It's missing something."

Before his question even leaves his mouth, the Guardian snaps his fingers together, "I got it! Give me less than ten minutes, okay? Okay!" Elsa isn't given the chance to question him before he takes off in the air, flying away until she can't see him anymore.

About five minutes later, the Guardian of Winter returns with a crooked grin on his face as he lands right next to the snowman with something in his hand and his staff in his other hand.

"What do you have there?" Elsa asks as she raises an eyebrow as he lifts up his hand to show her what he has, giving her a better look. "Our snowman deserves a nose, no?"

"Oh! That's perfect!" Elsa claps her hands together and smiles happily as Jack places the carrot right where the nose should be. Jack grins as he takes a step back to stand next to Elsa, "There, now it's all done!"

She laces her fingers with his and smiles up at him, nodding her head as snowflakes fall down, hitting softly on her skin, "I love it. Thank you for this."

"Don't thank me, it was my pleasure." He kisses her forehead and then closes his eyes as his lips meet hers. The two of them smile into the kiss as they stand next to their snowman as the snow falls from the starry night, making Elsa feel a little bit better about her past. The snowman representing a new future to them and sealing away her haunted past that she will one day be able to repay her sister and make it up to her.


	5. For The First Time In Forever

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter/one-shot to this story, hope you like it! I also hope you all had a wonderful holiday and a lovely Christmas! :)**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing the story, following, favoriting, and ready, I greatly appreciate it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, it would mean so much to me, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR/AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

* * *

The Guardian of Winter lets out a tired sigh as he drags himself back inside the ice castle that is now home for him and Elsa. With dark bags under his eyes and a frown on his lips, he looks exhausted. His eyes are half-open and his snowy-white hair is sticking out in all different directions.

He walks back inside the castle, hunched over, his back curving as he lets his slender arms fall lazily at his sides. Inch by inch his feet move as she closes the ice doors behind him.

He spent the last three days looking for the _perfect_ gift for Elsa, but he keeps coming up empty. He can't find anything that is really special and shows how much he cares about her. There's no occasion, he just wants to do something special for her, since she's been down the past couple of days.

All the pressure of this 'eternal winter' and bring back summer has taken its toll on Elsa and lately she's been sulking in her room, staring out the window as she watches the snowflakes graceless fall from the sky.

She misses her sister- she misses _Anna_ so, so much, Jack knows and can understand that. He misses his own sister and his family too. He can see the pain hidden behind her sparkling blue eyes, but she won't admit it.

Part of her is happy she can finally let everything go and be herself on the mountain where she isolated herself from Arendelle and everywhere else, but the other part of her misses everyone and misses her old life- some of it, anyways.

Jack just wants to see her smile again- a real, true, _Elsa_ smile. Sure, she's been smiling when the two of them play around together- having snowball fights, making snow-angels, ice-skating, and etc. but she's not truly happy. Of course, she's _happy_, but she's not giving it all she has in that smile she offers him at times.

Another sigh escapes his lips as he leans his staff against the wall as he sits himself down right in front of the ice doors, not bothering to go up the stairs and see what Elsa's doing. He needs time to think- alone and besides, he doesn't want to bother her, considering she probably needs some alone time as well.

"Who knew picking out a simple, meaningful gift could be so much work…" Jack mumbles to himself as he crosses his legs, resting an elbow on his knee as he rests his cheek in the palm of his hand. His piercing blue eyes drop down to stare at his lap while his other hand absentmindedly makes small circles on his other knee.

He runs a hand through his white hair and closes his eyes for a brief second, trying to snatch up a few minutes of sleep that he lost in the past three days.

Just as his eyelids shut, that's when he hears the familiar clicking sound of Elsa's heels walking down the ice staircase of the castle. His eyes immediately snap open and he looks up to see Elsa more than half-way down the stairs, walking over to him.

"Jack," She says with a small smile- not a full, loving smile he was hoping for, "what are you doing down here?" She tilts her head to the side as she watches him stand up, that's when she notices the purple rings around his eyes. "You're exhausted; where've you been? Are you alright?"

He rubs the back of his neck and looks away with a guilty smile, "Uh, yeah… I've been… um, doing some Guardian… stuff." He doesn't need her finding out that for the past couple of days he's been flying around the world practically looking for the perfect gift for her and at the end, failing miserably.

"Oh," She shrugs one shoulder and then sniffs a little, "well, I'm glad you're back. I've missed you. Hope everything's going well with your… Guardian 'stuff'." She winks at him, giggling as his cheeks begin to turn a bright red.

"Yeah, well-" He goes to say, but cuts himself off when he notices her eyes red and so is her nose, "Hey… you've been crying?"

Her eyes widen and she quickly wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, "What? Of course not! Jack, it's cold; I'm just… um, cold, that's all."

"Elsa," He says as he folds his arms across his chest and raises an eyebrow at her, "I'm more than 300 years old- I know when someone is crying."

A small laugh leaves her lips as she offers him a sad smile, but when his other eyebrow goes up at her, she rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay, I've been crying. It's not such a big deal though, you've seen me cry before- can we just drop it?"

"Hey, just because I've _seen_ you cry before doesn't mean I like to see you do it often." He frowns and then asks, "What happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing happened…" She tries to lie, but he gives her a knowing look. She shakes her head and then suddenly throws her arms over Jack's neck, hugging him tightly against her smaller body. Her body trembles slightly with every sob that escapes her. She buries her head in the crook of Jack's neck; he can feel her hot tears on his bare skin.

"Anna… she- she was _here_." She manages to mutter against his skin and through her tears. Beyond confused of her statement, Jack slowly pulls away from her so he can look her straight in the eyes.

"Wait, what?" Jack wasn't sure if he heard his girlfriend right or not, but did she just say her sister, Anna, was _here_ while he was gone?

Elsa nods her head slowly and takes a deep breath before continuing. "While you were gone for the last couple of days… Anna showed up. I… I wasn't expecting her, but she just showed up and I… I told her to go away. She was trying to tell me that I don't have to protect her and I don't have to keep my distance anymore, but I just ran up the stairs, not looking back at her. She followed me up the stairs and she was trying to tell me that for the first time in forever… she understands. She told me she would be right here for me and we could head down this mountain- together."

"What… what did you say to her?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowed together as he searches her eyes for an answer, but he finds nothing, but sadness, regret, and hurt.

"I told her to go back home." Elsa whispers, "I told her that her life awaits and she should head back. I told her I knew that she meant well, but I told her to leave me be. I walked out onto the balcony outside and tried to explain to her that although I'm alone, I'm finally _free_."

"_Well_, you're not necessarily _alone_." He says with a crooked smile, but she just playfully hits his shoulder and rolls her eyes at him, smiling though.

Elsa takes a deep breath and looks down at her feet, "I told her to stay away and then she'll be safe from me. Then she explained to me what you already told me. How Arendelle is in deep, deep, deep, deeeeep snow. I was a bit taken back, although I knew that, but I didn't really understand, I suppose, how bad it really was until it came from her. I looked at her like she was crazy, but she just offered me such a kind smile, telling me I shouldn't worry because I could just unfreeze it."

She pauses for a second as a warm tear slides down her cheek and then hits the floor, "I told her I can't because I don't know how, but she told me she believed in me- she told me she knew I can." Elsa brings her hands to cover her face, "I told her she isn't safe! I told her I can't! Jack-!"

Elsa immediately removes her hands from her face and stares at him with wide, terrified eyes. "I… I threw my hands out in front of me… I- I didn't mean any harm. She was standing so close and-" Fear shines in her eyes as her voice cracks as tears stream down her cheeks endlessly, "Ice shot out of my hand and it hit her right in the chest- it hit her in the heart."

Jack's eyes widen, but before he can make a comment, Elsa takes a step back from him, shaking her head, "I was so happy to see her- we were _both_ so happy to see each other, but I was so scared of harming her. I… I _did_. I hurt her _again_. I can barely remember what happened after that- I created a giant snow creature to throw them out and-"

"Them?" The Guardian raises a confused eyebrow, "Who else was here beside Anna? What happened to her, Elsa?"

"She was traveling with another man and Olaf and… they got her out, but she didn't look so good. I had my snow creature chase them out- I needed them far away from this place… far away from _me_." Elsa whispers as she falls to her knees, "I have no clue if Anna is alright or not."

"I just had to get my sister to safety so I had my snow monster throw them out, but Jack… I hit her _heart_. I'm a monster- a true _monster_! First, I hit her head and now her heart… how could I? How could I do something to someone I love so much… she's my sister and I think I killed her." Elsa hugs her arms tightly around herself as she slouches over and sobs, her entire body shaking with every sob.

Jack can feel his heart break apart as he watches Elsa fall weakly to her knees, sobbing- her cries echoing throughout the castle, making shivers go down his spine. He kneels down in front of her, wrapping her small body in his arms and he holds her.

He places a kiss on her head and rocks her back and forth slowly, letting her cry into his chest and let all her emotions out. He's quite surprised that because of her in this state, the entire castle isn't shaking and outside isn't turning worse than it already is. Usually when her emotions get this bad- this heavy, the snowstorm outside worsens, but right now, everything's the same.

The winds are hard, but as the two of them are inside the castle, they just have a small chill. The inside of the castle shielding them from outside's blizzard.

He kisses her head and then plants a gentle kiss on her forehead. They stay like that, in each other's arms, for a long time, but when he feels her breathing even out and her cries quieted, he realizes she must have fallen asleep.

Jack lifts Elsa's small figure in his arms and he starts flying up the stairs, towards the bedroom. His feet land softly on the ice, making the smallest sound, and he walks over to the bed made out of pure, solid ice. He lies her down; pulling a thick blanket Mrs. Claus gave him a while back after he announced to everyone he would be staying with Elsa in Norway on a mountain in a large ice castle.

The Guardian stares down at her sleeping form- so peaceful as she dreams of God only knows what. He smiles down at her and as his eyes lock with her peaceful, calm face, that's when an idea strikes him.

His eyes widen and a quiet gasp leaves his lips. He spins around, glancing over his shoulder to look at her sleeping figure one last time before whispering, "I'll be back soon." He then flies down the stairs, grabs his staff, and opens the front doors of the castle.

A cold breeze slaps across his face, causing him to smile at the cold weather. He shuts the doors behind him and takes a deep breath, "I hope this is a good idea and it goes as planned."

Jack Frost then flies up in the air and takes off, disappearing above the grey clouds and under the thousands of stars that are shining in the night sky.

**. . .**

Miles away and Jack Frost can still see the beautiful sight of the enormous castle of Arendelle. He squints his eyes so he can see through the snow and strong winds, flying straight towards the castle.

There is no doubt that the castle isn't beautiful. Of course, to Jack, Elsa's ice castle is far more unique and beautiful- but the castle of Arendelle sure is something.

He flies straight up towards a window and peeks inside, seeing no one. He goes to open the window up, but it's locked from the inside. A frown forms on the Guardian's face as he flies to each window, checking them all, but they are all locked and he is unable to open them and head inside.

"Okaaaaay." He mutters under his breath and scratches the top of his head, "Now what?" He flies around the castle, seeing all the lights are out and everyone's asleep who's inside the palace.

Checking the front doors of the castle, he hopes they are unlocked, but just as he thought, they're locked as well. He huffs in frustration and flies back up in the air, circling around the palace one last time, praying that he'll have some luck tonight.

Right as he is about to give up and head back to the mountain, he spots in the corner of his eye a window, slightly opened, the curtains blowing as the wind enters the room through the small crack.

A wide, childish grin forms on Jack's face and he doesn't waste a second before dashing towards the window, lifting it up a bit more so he can fit through it, and then entering the room.

He flies inside, landing softly on his feet as he looks around, examining the room he ended up in. His eyebrows knit together in confusion as his eyes scan the room he is standing in, which is completely covered in pure ice. Everything in the room, including the walls, floor, and ceiling, is beneath layers of ice- everything's frozen.

Jack Frost walks around the room, still amazed at what the room looks like, but when he spots a small book labeled 'Journal' on a dresser with the name 'Elsa' printed neatly under it, that's when he realizes whose room he is in.

"This is… Elsa's bedroom?" He asks himself in a whisper as he looks around the room, his eyes scanning over the frozen objects- her bed, closet, floor, walls, dresser; everything. Snowflakes frozen solid in thin air and the room temperature is freezing- plus with the window open doesn't help make it any less freezing in the room.

The Guardian walks over to the small nightstand that's frozen solid beside her bed, also covered in ice, and picks up a picture. His ice blue eyes lock with the two young girls in the center of the picture and in the background, behind a very small hill of snow, stands two proud, smiling parents.

While one hand holds the picture, Jack uses his free hand to allow his fingers to trace over the wide smile on the older girl's face. A sad smile forms on his lips as he realizes this is a picture of Elsa and Anna when they were young girls- children. Their parents in the background, watching the two girls play with each other.

He holds the picture tightly in his hand and then with a determined, happy, and hopeful look on his face, Jack flies out of the room and flies straight back to the ice castle.

**. . .**

Elsa sits on her bed, staring out the window with her hands neatly folded on her lap. She sniffs and sucks in a deep breath as she tears her eyes away from the window, staring across the room to stare blankly at the wall.

She lets out a sigh as she blinks away the tears that threaten to spill- she's so sick of crying, but recently, all she feels like doing is crying. She's so broken from everything that has been going on- she doesn't know what to do or how to feel anymore.

The Snow Queen glances around the room and she frowns, her lips pursing as she's lost in thought. "Where's Jack?" Last thing she remembers is the Guardian and her downstairs, talking, lots of crying on her part, and then they were in each other's arms.

'_He must have carried me to me room and then… left? To where though…?'_ Elsa asks herself silently in her head before standing up and walking over to stand by the window. Her eyes lock with the snowflakes that are gracefully falling from the sky, covering the ground with layers of white powder.

"Elsa?" Jack's quiet, gentle voice calls from the bedroom doorway.

Elsa turns around and smiles when she sees Jack Frost standing there, with his hands behind his back, with a smile resting on his lips. "Hey," She greets as she walks over to him, "where've you been? I woke up and you were, well, gone."

"What? Oh, yeah," He grins, "I had to take care of a few things while you were asleep."

"Ah, more Guardian stuff?" She teases him as she spins around to sit herself on her bed. However, he remains in the doorway of her bedroom. "Jack? You okay?"

"Me? Of course!" He smiles widely as he takes a step towards her, his hands still behind his back, "It's just, while you were asleep, I actually headed down to Arendelle."

Her eyes widen, fear coming back into her eyes as her entire body tenses, "What?"

"Listen, lately you've been going through… _a lot_ and I wanted to make you smile. I wanted to see a real, 'Elsa' smile from you again. With everything that's been going on, there's more tears than fun and I want to see real happiness in your eyes again." Jack says and then continues, "When I was gone for those three days, I was looking for something for you. I wanted to get you a gift that would make your eyes light up and sparkle again."

"Jack, what are you sa-" Elsa goes to ask, but he cuts her off, "I got you something- _finally_."

Elsa shakes her head, a small smile on her lips, "Jack, you didn't have to get me anything. I don't need anything, really. I thought I was alone in the whole world and then you showed up, making all my fears go away. You don't make me feel so alone anymore. You make me forget all fears and worries and you allow me to just enjoy myself- enjoy the time I spend with you. _Plus_, I didn't get you anything!" She adds the last part with a laugh, making him chuckle.

"You deserve something special and hopefully you like this… gift." He says, taking a deep breath, before removing his hands behind his back and handing her the gift.

Elsa's eyes widen as a gasp leaves her mouth; one hand flying to cover her mouth, which is hanging open, and the other to place over her heart. Tears immediately form in her eyes as she stares down at the gift in the Guardian's extended hands.

Speechless, Elsa just stares at the picture frame that is completely made out of pure ice- real snowflakes decorated on top of the solid ice. Her watery eyes then lock with the picture in the picture frame- two young girls, their cheeks pressed together, both laughing and smiling, happiness and sparkles shinning in their eyes, and two grinning parents in the background. Snowflakes resting on top of the children's hair. Both girls are holding hands as the picture paused them in the middle of sliding down a small snow hill together.

Jack can see how she's lost with words- which he takes as a good sign. He smiles at her and places the picture frame gently on the bed. He then cups her pale cheek in the palm of his hand, "I found this in your room- the picture was on your nightstand. I, well, made the frame myself. I really hope you like it and-"

"I love you." Elsa finally says, her eyes wide and the corners of her lips curved upwards, "I love the gift. Ever since I created this ice castle and lived here, I always wished I could go back home just for a few seconds to snatch this picture. This… this is my favorite picture of Anna and I. It was such a beautiful and fun day when we took this…" A single tear rolls down her cheek, "I can't thank you enough."

"You can thank me by smiling, how about that?" He asks, laughing, but she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He smiles as he breathes in her scent and he closes his eyes. "I'm so glad you like it. Gotta tell ya' though, _so not_ easy getting inside that castle."

She laughs and pulls away from him so she can look him in the eyes; her eyes sparkling again like they used to in the picture. "Thank you, Jack. Thank you so, so much." She kisses his lips; both of them smiling into the kiss.

When they pull apart, her eyes are shining just like the thousands of stars shining outside in the black, night sky. She smiles at him and, for the first time in forever, Jack sees the true 'Elsa' smile he's been dying to see grace her face again.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I just wanted to answer some questions and explain a few things:**

**1). So these one-shots basically –if you haven't noticed already- will take place during the night time.**

**2). It's been about a few weeks –or less- since Elsa created an eternal winter. This story is going to really take place during the time while she was in the ice castle.**

**3). Um, I'm honestly not sure if Anna will be in the story or not. As you can see, she's mentioned a few times, but her actually being **_**in**_** the story, she may or may not.**

**4). Now, truthfully, I'm not sure how long the story's going to be. I'm kind of writing as I go, haha, so I'm not sure, but, of course, I'll let you guys know in advance when it nears the end; letting you know how many chapters, about, that there will be. Recently I'm actually kind of having writer's block so I don't know how many chapters there'll be until the end of "**_**Night of a Thousand Stars**_**" because I really am running out of ideas. So, if you have any ideas or suggestions you'd like to read, just leave a comment or PM me, thanks! :)**

**I hope I explained things more and answered your questions! :) Thank you all so much for reading, next chapter should be up soon! ^_^**


	6. Fireworks Under the Night Sky

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I actually have a few times popping around in my head, thanks to **_**WritersElemental**_**. Thank you so, so much for your advice, you honestly have no time how much that helped me. :)**

_**Wildwolfwind: **_**I'm glad you're enjoying the story and you like it, I just wanted to answer what you said. If you're talking about me using the '&' symbol in the summary instead of actually spelling out 'and', that is because when you're writing a summary for a story on Fanfiction, Fanfiction only gives you a certain amount of space to write and I couldn't fit everything so I had to abbreviate. I honestly hate abbreviating and not actually being able to write 'and', but I had no other choice. Sorry about that. Hope you continue to enjoy the story though. :)**

**Oh! Plus I wanted to mention how weird, kinda funny, how it is that while I'm writing this and all, in New York (where I live) we're going to be practically having a snow storm and the weather is going to be below 15 degrees... this should be fun... and cold xD Good news, I love the cold _and_ that means with all the snow we're having (10 inches? Not sure, but there's going to be a lot, lol)... I get to... build... a snowman! (I'm going to _attempt_ to build Olaf, wish me luck!) Haha xD**

**Thank you all so very much for your wonderful reviews, for following, favoriting, and, most importantly, for reading! I greatly appreciate it, thank you!**

_**Please leave a comment/review letting me know what you think of it, it would mean so much to me, thanks! :)**_

**Happy New Years, everyone! ^_^**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR/AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

* * *

"Control." Jack Frost says in slow, stern voice. He is in his fighting stance as he stares at the beautiful woman a few feet in front of him, standing in her own fighting position.

Elsa pushes a lock of her platinum hair behind her ear so it's out of her face and she takes a deep breath, narrowing her eyes at the Guardian, and nodding her head. She repeats after him, only in a quieter and weaker tone, "Control."

"No," Jack frowns, shaking his head, "you have to say it with _emotion_, _power_! _Control_!" He practically screams the word 'control' as he slams his left foot hard on the floor.

The snow continues to fall around them and Elsa has to blink the snowflakes off her eyelashes so she can have a better look at Jack, "Fine, _control_!"

"Better, you're almost there, but not quite yet. You need to feel the power in yourself and then unleash it. You need to have control over your voice _way_ before you get anywhere near having control over your emotions, power, or whatever else, 'kay?" Jack tries to explain with a small shrug to his shoulder, "Now, try it again."

Sighing, Elsa sucks in a deep breath and yells a bit louder, but not with all her might, "Control!"

"Control."

"Cooooontrol."

"Elsa, control."

"That's what I'm saying! Control!"

"Not with enough power in your voice, though!"

"…"

"Elsa." Jack raises an eyebrow, "Control."

"Argh! This isn't working, Jack!" Elsa groans, clearing getting frustrated. "My powers don't listen to me! I have absolutely no control."

Jack folds his arms across his chest, frowning, "Yeah, and that's exactly why we're doing this and-"

"And nothing!" Elsa snaps, throwing her hands in the air, "Nothing is working. I'm completely hopeless!" She stamps her foot hard on the ground, but without realizing it, as her foot hits the mountain ground, snow rises and ice shards shoot right at Jack.

His eyes widen and, thinking fast, the Guardian ducks and rolls out of the way. Of course, as attempts to roll out of the way, he slips on a sheet of ice, stumbling backwards and rolling down in the snow until his back hits against a tree.

Elsa's piercing blue eyes widen and her hands fly up to her mouth, a gasp leaving her lips, "Oh my gosh, Jack!"

She quickly runs to his side, just in time to see him managing to stand up back on his feet. He eyes her, raising an eyebrow, and rubbing the back of his head, "How many more times do you plan on trying to kill me tonight?"

"Technically, you can't die, considering you're immortal and such." Elsa says with a guilty smile as she tries to joke to make it less serious, but when he just narrows his eyes at her, she frowns, pouting, "Okay, _that_ wasn't my fault. You provoked me!"

"What?!" The Guardian asks with wide, confused eyes, "Whoah, do _not_ spin this around on me. _You're _the one who is trying to kill me with your powers. You should be licensed as a Guardian Hunter."

Elsa rolls her eyes, laughing, "Oh come on, you're being ridiculous."

All day and night Jack has been trying to teach Elsa how to really control her powers and handle her emotions, but it hasn't been going exactly as planned. Elsa is having a hard time with it and poor Jack Frost almost lost both of his eyes, his nose, his legs, and many other body parts from Elsa flinging unexpected ice shards at him.

"Oh, am I?" Jack asks with a small, challenging smile on his lips, "How many times have you almost decapitated a part of my body off now exactly?"

"Jack-" The Snow Queen tries to say as she holds back her laugh, but he shakes his pointer finger at her, "Nuh-uh, how many? Two hundred and four, was it?"

"No!" She quickly corrects him, still laughing, "It was _only_ two hundred and _one."_

The Guardian of Winter just shakes his head, laughing, "Okay, I think we had enough for one night. I think we should end this training before I really do end up missing an eyeball."

"Oh, you're just overreacting." Elsa says, folding her arms across her chest and smirking.

Jack rolls his ice color eyes at her, grinning as he says to her, "Uh-huh, let's see how you like it when _I_ fling a bunch of sharp ice pieces at you, aiming mostly at your face."

"So," She begins, changing the subject, "What would you like to do?"

"How about… fireworks?" He smiles as the idea pops into his head.

"Fire… what?" Elsa's eyebrows knit together as she tilts her head slightly to the side, looking up at him with confusion written all over her pale face.

"Please tell me you heard of fireworks." Jack's eyes widen for a brief second, but when she nods, he lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh, okay, good."

She laughs, "I know what they are, just surprised you suggested them out of nowhere. Besides, I don't think we could."

"Why not? It's night, which is a perfect time for fireworks and-" He starts to explain, but Elsa cuts him off, "_And_ it's a blizzard of snow out with a bunch of snow clouds covering the sky. I don't think we'd be able to see them and we don't even _have_ fireworks. Plus, there's no occasion."

Jack shrugs his shoulders, "Who says we _need_ an occasion? We're… okay, how about this, we're celebrating the fact that we found each other and we're not so lonely anymore?"

"A bit cheesy, but I like it." She smiles and nods her head, "And the sky?"

"Well," He rubs the back of his neck, "I _can_ fly to different places, ya' know. So, we could go somewhere else where there aren't any snow clouds scattered across the sky. Plus, I know just the perfect place to get fireworks."

Debating this for a few seconds, Elsa rolls her eyes and finally nods her head in agreement, "Okay, let's do this then." She laughs as he picks her up in his arms and spins her around, hugging her tightly against him, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Now, let's go!" Jack says with a wide grin as he takes Elsa's hand, "Get on my back and I'll fly us to the place."

Her eyes widen for a split second and she nervously rubs her upper arm, looking down at her feet, "Um, Jack?"

"Yeah?" He asks, his eyebrows knitting together as she suddenly froze. "You okay?"

"Yes… well, not really." She sighs, "I know I told you this a while ago, but it's just… I'm scared to fly. I know you'll make sure we're okay and all, but I'm just… nervous. I'm sorry, it sounds stupid and-"

He cuts her off right in the middle of her sentence, "It doesn't sound crazy or stupid at all. Elsa, how do you think I felt at first? Yeah, it was pretty scary, but once you get the hang out it and used to it, it's amazing, I promise you. Guardian promise, alright?"

She bites her lip and looks back up with him with wide, fearful eyes, "You promise?"

He takes a step closer to her, bends his head down so he can plant a gentle kiss on her lips. After a second he pulls away to lean his forehead against hers, "Let it go, remember?"

She grins at him and doesn't waste another second before climbing onto his back and taking off into the sky. She clings onto him at first, but once they're up in the air, Elsa looks down below, seeing her large ice castle in the distance and Arendelle far down below. She smiles and rests her head in the crook of his neck, smiling widely, "You were right… it _is_ amazing up here."

He doesn't respond, just smiles as he flies through the clouds until he reaches above them, where Elsa can look up and see all the shining starts in the night sky that were hidden behind the clouds.

They fly around until he reaches a part of Norway where it's not snowing and there is not a cloud in the sky. He lands them by a small lake with a wooden cabin not too far away from where they are. He smiles as he feels Elsa climb off his back and spin around, admiring the beauty of where they landed.

A few mountains are seen in the distance behind the forest trees that are scattered across the land behind the lake they are standing in front of. The lake isn't frozen, which has been a long time since Elsa's seen one that _wasn't_ frozen in ice. She smiles as a cool breeze hits her skin.

It's been a while since she felt weather besides the freezing cold and snow. As much as she loves the cold weather and all of the snow, sometimes, it's nice to be away from it and admire the other temperatures, such as this one, where it's not freezing, but not too warm- it's cool out. It's perfect out.

"This place is beautiful." She breaths out as she walks over to the lake, kneels down, and runs her fingers through the water, smiling at the warm touch. "You've been here before?"

He nods his head as he walks up behind her, "Yeah. I came here a few times to give it snow during the wintertime."

"From living on the mountain and realizing what I did to Arendelle, I almost completely forgot it's the summer time." She sighs, "Wow… I really need to fix this eternal winter I created before it's too late."

He kisses the top of her head and lays his staff on the ground, "I'll be one second, wait here."

Elsa nods her head, keeping her eyes locked with the clear waters of the lake. She sits down, taking off her heels that are made out of ice and dipping them slowly into the water, sighing happily at the nice feeling the water gives her.

Only a few minutes later Jack Frost skips back over to her, "Got the fireworks! You ready?"

Elsa raises an eyebrow at him, smiling at his words, "That was fast. So, you know how to light them?"

"300 years of living, I think I learned how to, especially on the Fourth of July when I got bored and forced one of the other Guardians to help me light them. It was quite fun actually." Jack grins, "Now, let's do this."

He gets everything set up and glances over his shoulder one last time to smile back at Elsa, who is sitting down by the lake with her feet still in the water, and then he lights the fireworks, sending them darting into the air.

Jack sits down beside Elsa, dipping his bare feet into the water, and looking up at the sky. Elsa looks up at the night sky as she leans her head on Jack's shoulder, his head resting on top of hers.

They both watch as the fireworks explode in the sky; different colors sparkling as they light up the once dull sky. Different hues and shapes flash above, making the once black sky change from pinks, to purples, to reds, to blues, to greens, to silvers, and so on. The flashing lights with the loud noise of the fireworks exploding in the sky are absolutely breath taken.

"Wow…" Elsa whispers as she turns her head to press a gentle kiss to Jack's cheek.

He blushes, but instead of responding, the Guardian of Winter only smiles as he looks back up at the sky, enjoying the moment with the Snow Queen- _his_ Snow Queen.

When they run out of fireworks, Elsa goes to climb on Jack's back, but he stops her. He takes her hands in his and grins down at her. He swallows the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, "Elsa, I love you."

She stares up at him with a blank expression at first before her shocked face breaks into a wide smile and her eyes sparkle, her own fireworks going off, "I love you, Jack Frost."

The fireworks were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, second to Elsa- _she_ is the most beautiful sight he has ever laid eyes on. She's beautiful- inside and out and he knows, one day, she'll be able to control her emotions and powers and fix this eternal winter she put on Arendelle.

She stands up on her tippy toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips, sharing a short, sweet, passionate kiss with him before pulling away with a smile, "Let's go home, yeah?"

He nods his head and helps her climb on his back so he can take off in the night sky once more, flying under the thousands of shining stars during this cold, but sweet night.


End file.
